


When we’re ninety two

by onescoupaday



Series: The Post It [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blame dk and shua for this, M/M, Stream 17, why are their voices so pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: Seungcheol and Jeonghan celebrates their first wedding anniversary.Ps: there’s slow dancing.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: The Post It [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	When we’re ninety two

**Author's Note:**

> I am so in love with the song. Been playing it non stop

Jeonghan doesn’t see much of Seungcheol these days.

It feels weird.

The house feels empty.

It was never like this during active promotion period, but ever since he started taking in more modeling jobs aside from his radio show and Seungcheol becoming a major producer for an up and coming boygroup in their agency, they rarely catch each other at home.

Sometimes when it gets too lonely, Jeonghan would drive to their dorms and snuggle up with either Seokmin or Joshua or sometimes in _between_ them.

Nearly a year after they moved into their own house and this is the quietest it’s been. He misses the sound of Seungcheol’s laughter— his teasing and whining and sulking and him walking around in nothing but a towel draped around his hips.

He misses those few weeks they got right after their post it wedding that were filled with nothing but sleep ins and breakfasts in bed.

Damn it’s too quiet. He should just get to work.

While driving he receives a message from Seungcheol saying that he’s in the agency. Jeonghan feels his heart pick up its rate. He hasn’t seen Seungcheol in two days. So he speeds up and hopes he can at least catch a glimpse of his husband before he flies to Japan for a guesting.

Jeonghan runs on the hallway, anticipation to see his husband coursing through his veins. He mindlessly greets back the people who greets him as he makes his way to Seventeen’s lounge.

He stopped on the doorway and looks for the most familiar man.

There he is. Jeonghan spots him beside Jihoon. _Seungcheol_.

He all but runs to where Seungcheol’s awaiting arms are.

“Hey baby.” Seungcheol whispers in his ear as he slips in his arms to wrap around Jeonghan. “I missed you.” He kisses Jeonghan just below his ear and Jeonghan purrs and hugs him tighter.

“Uhh— you guys get a room.” Jihoon tells them and grimaces. 

“Maybe we should do that.” Seungcheol chuckles in his ear and Jeonghan all but giggles, knowing exactly what Seungcheol meant.

So they head out with Jihoon cursing on them and warning them not to do it in the van.

Jeonghan’s anticipation is through the roof. Seungcheol hasn’t touched him in a week and just their hands clasped together makes him feel things. God he missed Seungcheol.

Seungcheol pulls him in an unfamiliar room and Jeonghan looks at him weirdly. He hasn’t been here before. This used to be a stock room.

But he scans the room and sees music equipments and a computer and a collection of Seventeen’s picture through the years on one side and a huge portrait of them on the other.

He knows where that picture is from. It’s a photo taken on the day of their wedding. It was the last day of tour and they’ve been so frustrated because their flight to the US keeps getting pushed where theyre supposed to have their wedding so Seungcheol pulls out a post it from somewhere and asks him to write his vows.

Jeonghan, all adrenaline and love, did as told. So they wrote their vows on a post it— five minutes before getting on stage.

When they got home, Seungcheol framed it and hung it on his room. Now that they’ve moved to their own house, it hangs just above their bed and whenever they get mad or upset or someone becomes difficult they would call post it.

It always works.

“I chose that picture because it seems like it’s our wedding portrait. Look how happy we were.” Seungcheol wraps his arms behind him. “It’s almost our anniversary baby.”

And Jeonghan shuts his eyes tight. Fuck he hasn’t told him yet.

“So…” Jeonghan spins around. When Seungcheol sees his face he already knows it’s bad news. “About that..”

“Hannie..”

“I know, i’m sorry. The schedule got mixed up. I thought I was only supposed to stay there for two days but I saw the revised outline earlier and my flight back is on Saturday..”

“But it’s our first wedding anniversary..” Seungcheol pouts. “I cleared my schedule to make sure i’m with you that day..”

“I’m sorry baby i’ll make it up to you.. i’ll be home as soon as I can. I promise.” Jeonghan cups his husband’s face. “I’m sorry. I love you so much and I miss you.” He presses a long kiss and Seungcheol encircles his arms on his waist. “It’s okay Hannie. I was just acting up. It’s your work, you love what you do and i’m so happy you’re achieving so much. We’ll celebrate when you get home. What’s important is you get to do what you love. I’ll always support you baby. I’m always here for you.” Seungcheol pulls away to caress his face and leans in go press another kiss. “Me too, Cheol. I’m always here for you. I’m so proud of you.”

“This room though.. it’s your studio now?” Jeonghan pulls away to ask.

Seungcheol smiles sheepishly. “Yeah, I managed to convince the vice president.”

“You deserve it and so much more baby. I’m so happy for you. You’ve wanted this for the longest time and now it’s here and you’re doing so well and im just really happy.”

Seungcheol hugs him and whispers a thank you then pulls away to wiggle his brows at the slightly shorter man. “You know what would make me happy though?”

Jeonghan giggled. He _knows_.

Seungcheol cups his face and brings their face close— their lips finally touching like they should. Jeonghan sighs and pulls Seungcheol closer. God, he missed him so much it’s crazy.

Seungcheol leads him to the couch and he straddles his husband— grinding softly on him and moaning into the kiss. “Please tell me this room is soundproof.”

“That was the first on my list when I had this room made.” Seungcheol smirked at him.

Then from there it’s hands all over, wet kisses and moans escaping their lips. “Cheollie touch me.” Jeonghan says. He’s so hard. So so _so_ hard. He just wants Seungcheol and he wants him now.

“God, Jeonghan. I don’t think i’ll ever get enough of you.” Seungcheol growled.

“You better not. Or I will smack you with that damn framed post it.” Then Jeonghan fumbled with his husband’s belt. “Now take off your clothes before—“

“Jeonghan you there? It’s time to leave!” There was a knock and the manager’s voice was heard. 

“Fuck.” They grunted in unison. Jeonghan pouted and leaned forward to Seungcheol’s chest, nuzzling on his neck. “I hate that I have to go.”

“It will be done before you know it baby. I hope you have fun while you’re there.” Seungcheol hugs him. Jeonghan grunts even more now that he feels just how turned on his husband is.

Work is such a cockblock sometimes.

Very reluctantly, Jeonghan climbs down from Seungcheol’s lap and fixes his clothes. “You better promise me several rounds of sex and meals in bed when I get back.” He’s still pouting and Seungcheol finds it ever so endearing. He stands up and holds Jeonghan’s hand. “That and more baby. Just get home to me fast.” Then he leans to kiss him again.

Jeonghan whines when Seungcheol deepened the kiss.

What a tease.

“I hope you think about that kiss while you’re away baby. And how much more we’ll be doing when you get back.” Seungcheol’s whispers against his lips and Jeonghan groans. He needs to leave before he can’t anymore.

Seungcheol takes him to the car and Jeonghan reluctantly lets him go. “Call me when you land okay?” Seungcheol says before they kissed goodbye.

As soon as the door slid close, he sighs and wishes for time to fly so he can be with Seungcheol already.

-

Jeonghan is very _very_ happy.

They finished way ahead of schedule and his request for flight change has been approved meaning he can get home just in time for their anniversary.

Oh he cant wait to surprise his husband.

“Jeonghan-ssi wear this please.” His manager laid down a white button down shirt and black slacks. Jeonghan frowned. He’s not usually asked to dress a specific way in the airport. Why now?

His manager wouldn’t tell him why so he had no choice but to put it on.

The flight was short but he’s quite thankful he at least had some time to sleep. Japan schedule is always hectic— ever more hectic that Korea ones because they have to make the most of his trip there so there was basically no time to sleep.

“Have you asked the other manager if Seungcheol is in the agency?”

“Yeah he said Seungcheol is home.”

“Oh.” Jeonghan said. “He must be asleep then because i’ve been calling him since earlier but he hasn’t picked up.”

The manager just nodded, busy with his phone.

It was around 30 minutes drive going to their house. Jeonghan is very excited to get out of the car and even left his other things there because right now all he can really think about is Seungcheol and bed.

The house was dark when he came in. Very quiet too so Seungcheol must really be asleep. He put down the paper bag with Seungcheol’s gift beside the couch and he was about to go upstairs but he catches a glimpse of something.

What’s going on in the garden?

Jeonghan’s heartbeat sped up. “Cheol?” He called out. “Seungcheol?” He repeats as he nears the door leading to their backyard. He stops dead on his tracks when he catches glimpse of that very familiar back.

_Seungcheol_.

Seungcheol and candles and fairy lights and roses.

Seungcheol and a candle light dinner.

“Hey baby.” His husband’s smile is way too big. And he’s supposed to be the one surprising him. “Welcome home.” Seungcheol walks to him and welcomes him with a huge hug.

“Cheol’s what’s all these? How did you know—“

“I’ve been asking hyung to update me of your schedule and he told me you’re going home early so I set this all up.” Seungcheol continued “We really didn’t get the chance to celebrate our wedding. We didn’t even had a reception. So I thought it’d be nice to do this for our first anniversary.”

“Oh Cheol, baby it’s okay. It’s just a post it wedding anyway i’m not—“

“Ya! Don’t say that!” Seungcheol glared at him. “It’s not just a post it wedding. It’s a paper containing our vows for each other. It’s a reminder of our love and our commitment. A reminder that we chose each other. There’s nothing more genuine than that.” Jeonghan giggles with a cute apology. This reminds him of the many times the other members made fun of their unconventional wedding and Seungcheol almost threw hands.

Then suddenly a violin started playing. “Seungcheol what—“

“Dance with me Hannie.”

“What?”

“Come, dance with me.” Seungcheol offered his hand and although confused, Jeonghan took it. Seungcheol pulled his closer and wrapped his arms around his waist. And before Jeonghan can even question him again, Seungcheol started singing.

_I think it started the day I met you._

_You shine excessively even more._

_So that I cant refuse you_

Jeonghan’s eyes widened. This song..

_I want to hug you who accepted me, who was lacking and unskilled._

_You don’t give me a break_

_You come near and take my breath away._

Seungcheol started swaying, arms ever so tight around Jeonghan’s waist. His voice was quiet— singing the song to Jeonghan in whispers. It resounds in Jeonghan’s ear and it’s like every word goes straight to his heart.

_Your gaze that looks upon me_

_And the voice that calls upon me_

_They’re so beautiful_

_When we’re ninety-two_

_The same as seventeen_

Jeonghan remembers this song. It’s a song Seokmin and Shua recorded as a collaboration. He remembered telling Seungcheol how much he loves it because he’s proud of his bestfriends. And how he would love to hear them sing that song on their wedding.

But it’s Seungcheol… it’s his husband singing to him now.

And it’s even more perfect.

_I wont let go of this hand._

_Stay forever beside me just like now_

_When we’re ninety two_

_The same as seventeen_

Jeonghan couldn’t hold back his tears. He doesn’t even know when they had started swaying in circles. Seungcheol leads him as he continues singing. Jeonghan just clings to him— he clings like his life depended on him.

But to be very honest, it does.

Seungcheol is his life.

_You’re something like an angel_

_You do something to my mind_

_I could see a thousand years_

_When im lookin in your eyes._

Seungcheol pulls away from their embrace as he sang the last two lines and he looks straight in Jeonghan’s eyes while caressing his cheek.

_So promise you’ll never change_

_And i’ll always be the same_

_We’ll be dancing the same groove when we’re ninety two_

_The same as seventeen_

_And i’ll never lie to you_

_Just don’t you hold back on me_

_I wanna love you as strong when we’re ninety two_

_The same as seventeen_

Seungcheol takes his hand and pressed a kiss on it.

_I wont let go of this hand_

_Stay forever beside me just like now_

He leans forward and presses their foreheads together. They closed their eyes and with their lips almost kissing, Seungcheol whispers the last lines of the song.

_When we’re ninety two_

_The same as seventeen.._

When the song ended, their eyes remained closed and they allowed the sound to fade into the background.

This is them.

This is love.

“I love you Yoon Jeonghan. Until we’re ninety two and even beyond that. Even beyond this lifetime.”

Jeonghan felt tears fall from his eyes as Seungcheol leaned forward for a kiss.

This is them.

Just them and their love.

-

Jeonghan stirs in his sleep.

By the way the sun rays are harshly penetrating the curtains, it must be close to noon.

They sure slept in.

He can hear Seungcheol’s soft snore on his ear and the warm puff of air on his nape. He slips from his husband’s hold and tiptoes his way to the kitchen.

He starts the coffee machine and makes a light meal for the two of them. Flashes of yesterday flashed before him and he cant help but to let out a dreamt sigh.

Last night was wonderful.

Seungcheol, the candle light dinner, the slow dancing, the love making.

It’s just so wonderful.

He gets his cup of coffee and puts down Seungcheol’s on the table. When he got to their room he saw his husband sitting up, eyes half opened half closed and hair in its messiest state that only Choi Seungcheol can pull off.

“Morning baby.”

“Morning angel.” Seungcheol greeted him with a sly smile. “You feeling okay?”

Jeonghan smirked. “What do you think? It hurts to even sit. Now come on.”

“Huh where are you going?”

“Downstairs for breakfast, why?”

Seungcheol smiled. “Well I was hoping I could have you for breakfast instead.”

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes at him. And looking at his husband like this and the post it hanging on the wall.. Jeonghan happily joins him on the bed because really…

It doesn’t get better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Im a little bit drunk while posting this so all incan really say is please validate me with comments. Tysm ❤️


End file.
